


Purple Was His Favourite Colour

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dildos, M/M, Skype Sex, crisscolfer, massive purple sparkly dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows he's going to be away from Darren soon, filming Noel in London. So it only makes sense that Darren's birthday present gives him something to remember Chris by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Was His Favourite Colour

‘Happy Birthday Mister,’ Chris almost squeals down the end of the phone, clutching it a little too close to his ear.  
‘Thank you,’ Darren smiles, still in bed. ‘I wish you were here though.’  
‘I know, so do I- I’ll be round straight after work, okay? They just want me for a few scenes then I’m done.’  
‘Well hurry up,’ Darren sighs. He looks down at his morning wood, cock hard and needy up against his stomach. Physical proof that Chris was meant to be there with him. ‘I wanna open my present.’  
Chris blushes at the thought of that. He had brought it round last night, to save him having to bring it to work, risk keeping it in his car (god forbid the police search his car again after thinking he was an ‘intruder’ to the glee set.) So now Darren had the wrapped present in his house, oblivious to what was inside.  
‘You know you could open it without me,’ Chris smiles, trying to concentrate on driving. ‘Open it, then skype me when I get to my trailer in a ten minutes, okay?’  
Darren frowns. Chris usually liked to watch him open his presents. But maybe this was just something small, which Chris didn’t mind missing. So, trying to ignore his hard on, Darren pulls on his dressing gown and walks to the living room to open it.  
Five minutes later, Chris’ phone buzzes with a text.

Darren: Unsure how I feel about this  
Pulling into the Studio’s carpark, Chris replies.  
Chris: Is it too small?  
Darren: Haha  
Darren: Can I ask why?  
Chris: Skype me in 5 and I’ll say xx  
Chris has barely switched on his laptop before Darren’s skyping him. Glancing at the clock, Chris notes he still has twenty minutes before he’s expected to report to hair and makeup. Pulling the curtains shit tight over the windows, he accepts the call from Darren.  
‘Hey birthday boy!’  
‘Chris,’ Darren smiles, looking pleased but confused. ‘As much as I love dick up my ass, I was fine with yours. So why do I need this?’  
He holds the dildo up to the camera, the glitter catching the light. It’s bigger than Chris remembered seeing it online, it’s bigger, purple and overall more gayer than he anticipated.  
‘I love it,’ Darren continues. ‘But why?’  
‘It’s for when I’m away,’ Chris explains, unbuttoning his shirt to slip it on the floor. ‘I’m going to be busy filming Noel soon, and then maybe another book tour, and you know…I thought you’d miss me.’  
The explanation dawns on Darren, his eyebrows high in realisation.  
‘That’s actually so thoughtful- you got my favourite colour and everything!’  
Darren’s so keen it’s almost embarrassing.  
‘Yeah,’ Chris smiles. ‘And I know we’ve kind of missed the whole morning-birthday-sex thing, but maybe you could try out your new toy now?’  
‘Okay.’  
It doesn’t take long for Darren to situate the laptop on a chair at the end of the bed, shuffling back so that all his body can be seen by the camera. Their lube’s already out, guiltily sitting on a box of tissues, and it’s as Darren reaches over to get it that Chris first sees how hard he is already, cock visible from where it’s pressing against the cotton of Darren’s boxer-briefs, a tell-tale dribble of precum already wetting the front.  
Seeing Darren already worked up makes a twinge of heat flare up in Chris’ stomach, his own cock twitching slightly. He automatically reaches down to squeeze it, absentmindedly rubbing down on his growing erection before double checking the door to his trailer is locked. Seeing it is, he strips, cock hard and aching in his fist.  
‘Okay,’ Chris breathes, voice scratchy as he tries to calm himself down. ‘Open yourself up for me.’  
On the other side of the camera, Darren does just that. Lying down on his back, he sprawls his legs open before tracing his index finger over his puckered hole, stroking it slightly before pushing in. It goes in easily, effortlessly sliding in and out as Darren runs a blob of lube over his other fingers, working at getting another one in.  
As the second finger slips in Darren moans, soft but loud enough for Chris to hear. It’s unplanned, Darren surprises himself with the sound of it, but on remembering how much Chris loves it when he makes those noises, he moans louder, emphasizing how good it feels.  
‘Add another,’ Chris says, now beginning to slide his hand up and down his cock with a fast, controlled rhythm. ‘Get to four and tell me how good it feels.’  
The next two slide in slowly, Darren shifting around to get comfortable. The stretch is tight, almost panful, but he’s used to it. He loves it. When four are in he curls up his hand, smiling as he feels the push against his walls. He likes that, likes feeling the inside of himself.  
‘It feels good,’ he tells Chris. ‘So good. But…can I use my toy now?’  
Darren doesn’t have to ask.  
‘God yes,’ Chris says, sliding his thumb over the slit of his cock, rubbing slightly. ‘Let me see you take that dildo like you will when I’m not here. I want to see everything.’  
Picking up the dildo, Darren can’t help but feel slightly intimidated. Chris is big, but not as big as this. And definitely not as purple.  
‘How big is it?’ he asks, eagerly covering it with lube.  
Chris shrugs.  
‘I can’t remember- about eight and a half inches?’  
‘Fuck.’  
But still, where there’s a will, there’s a way.  
Propping a pillow under his head, Darren raises the top of the dildo to his hole. The blunt curve of it has to be forced inside of him and he gasps at the new stretch, the feel of being forced open for the toy. His muscles scream at the pain but he carries on, pushing slowly inside centimetre by centimetre.  
His hand is clenching onto the pillow by the time it’s almost all inside and Darren pauses, allowing his body to grow accustomed to the new full feeling. His cock is begging to be touched and he moves a shaking hand down to it, slowly stroking himself for a minute. It’s not long before he longs to move the toy inside him. So slowly, carefully, he grabs the base to begin to thrust it in and out.  
‘Oh,’ he sighs, feeling the drag of it against the walls of his insides, nerves tingling in delight. ‘Oh, fuck.’ He can’t help but not swear, but when it feels as good as this, with each movement threatening to topple him over the edge, to send him off into that obviation of an orgasm.  
Chris gasps as he watches his boyfriend play with the toy like this, moans out loud as he sees the purple dildo slide in and out, faster and faster. Darren has his perfect ‘don’t interrupt me I’m being fucked’ face on, his black eyebrows furrowed as his mouth rests wide open. Breathing heavily, Chris spits into his palm, spreading the saliva over his dick as he continues to rub his fist up and down it, each touch feeding the rise of pleasure in his stomach, sweat beginning to form on the back of his thighs as he carries on. He silently curses at himself for not recording this, but it’s okay. He’s sure the opportunity will come again later.  
Back at home, Darren continues to fuck himself, the thick purple object now slamming into him, his hips thrusting down to meet it, body desperate for the pleasure it brings him. He can’t get enough, wants to go all day, wants to never stop. Closing his eyes, he imagines it’s Chris inside him, pounding into his ass, fucking him senseless. The thought makes his body tense up, almost pushed over the edge.  
‘Chris,’ Darren grunts, lifting his body up slightly so he can look at the camera. ‘I’m gonna come.’  
The words come out breathless and desperate, separated by the loud breathing of Darren.  
‘Okay,’ Chris replies, speeding up the motions of his fist. He’s close too; body desperate to spill his semen, to finally come. ‘Come for me.’  
It only takes a few more fucks of the massive purple dildo before Darren does, body bucking up into the air, untouched cock jerking hazily over his stomach, a spurt of cum falling onto his chest. It matts in his chest hair, clinging to the curls which lay on his body.  
Darren’s orgasm seems to last for hours, head dizzy as it runs through him. He can’t think, almost forgets Chris is on the other side of the camera. But then there’s a loud shout of his name and Darren bolts up, looking at the screen.  
Chris’ eyes are closed, body naked as he jerks himself off and then he’s coming, just as desperate as Darren was, cum spilling out over his fingers, Chris’ hand not stopping until he’s finished, until he can come no more. Finally, Chris opens his eyes, absentmindedly licking the cum off his fingers as he looks at Darren.  
‘Happy Birthday,’ he grins, blowing a kiss at the camera. Then he’s wiping himself clean, getting dressed and saying goodbye.  
Darren’s left on his own, body slowly recovering as he takes in his surroundings. The dildo is still on the bed, the glitter teasing him, almost seeming to wink at him. He considers the situation. The bed sheets are already ruined, he’s all stretched out and open, and it is his birthday after all.  
Yes, he thinks. It was time for round two.


End file.
